This invention relates to a toilet of the incinerating type, in which human wastes are disposed of by incineration.
Generally, human waste evacuated at the flush-type toilet of dwelling houses, factories, etc., is first treated by a purification apparatus, such as a septic tank, and then discharged into a river, lake, sea, etc. However, where such purifying apparatus for human wastes is difficult to install, for example, in the case of carriages, ships, construction fields, etc., human wastes evacuated are temporarily stored in a raw sewage storage tank and then transported to sewage disposing facilities or carried directly to the ocean where they are deposited. However, the latter procedure will pose the problem of sea pollution. In the case where a purifying apparatus is installed in a golf course or a construction field for its own use, the cost of installation is very high and also a large site is required for installation.
Under the above circumstances, various methods of incinerating human wastes have been proposed recently and some of them have been put into practice. However, the conventional incinerating type toilet is so designed that after evacuation or use, a lid of the stool is let down and combustion gas is supplied from the side of the stool. Therefore, fairly long time is required for burning of the human wastes and for then allowing the heated incinerating apparatus to cool down. Thus, the toilet cannot be used while incineration is carried out and before the incinerating apparatus cools down. Moreover, there is a danger that the room or surrounding environment in which the toilet is located will be filled with bad odors while burning and cooling are carried out. Furthermore, since the fire catching portion of the incinerator is exposed, there is every possibility that it will be splashed with urine during evacuation or use of the toilet, with the result that ignition is made possible.
In view of the above disadvantages of conventional devices the present invention provides a toilet of the incinerating type which can be used at any time.